At present, when a roof is to be repaired or reroofed, the old or damaged shingles or tiles, a large percentage of which are formed of asphalt are simply waste products which have to be trucked to a dump and unloaded. This disposal operation involves both transportation costs and a charge by the dump for accepting this waste material.